


Taking A Stand

by tricksterity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/pseuds/tricksterity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle was much like New York all over again, but instead of an endless stream of aliens emerging from an inter-dimensional wormhole above Stark Tower, it involved an endless stream of strange robots. They too were surprisingly easy to take out but were like heads of a hydra – each time you killed one; two more took its place.</p><p>aka. yet another one of those fics where the Avengers are in battle and Bucky arrives to save the day. Post-CATWS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Stand

The battle was much like New York all over again, but instead of an endless stream of aliens emerging from an inter-dimensional wormhole above Stark Tower, it involved an endless stream of strange robots. They too were surprisingly easy to take out but were like heads of a hydra – each time you killed one; two more took its place.

So naturally, thinking about Hydra and Nazis whilst mid-battle made Steve Rogers a pretty formidable opponent. If the giant American flag that took over both his Stark-reinforced suit and unbreakable shield didn’t give that away, the way he was decapitating them with a single blow probably was.

“On your six, Cap!” came a voice through the comms, and Steve dropped just as mjölnir came whistling past his head to take out a row of robots before it defied physics and returned back to Thor’s hand.

“Thanks,” Steve gasped, slightly out of breath. Even with the super-soldier serum, it didn’t mean he had infinite lung capacity or strength to continue on forever, and they’d been fighting for at least forty minutes with no stops and no breaks. Barton was up on a nearby building sniping them from afar, calling out patterns and strays and attempting to figure out where the hell they were coming from. Apparently villains had gotten a little more intelligent on where to put their wormholes after Stark had flown a nuclear missile through the last one.

Stark and Sam were flying about from above, taking out huge droves of the robots as they swooped down, occasionally throwing another team-member like a ball down a bowling alley. Natasha seemed inordinately excited whenever she got to do that, and the copper-haired assassin jumped up into their waiting arms whenever she got the chance, a bloodthirsty grin on her face. Steve wasn’t too sure how she also managed to keep up with them, it was almost like she had super-soldier serum as well.

  
Thor and the Hulk, of course, were going crazy towards the very core of the robot swarm, smashing and short-circuiting them with fists and lightning whenever possible. Though even with all of them fighting their hardest, there seemed to be no end to the robots that just kept emerging, and none of them could give up the slack needed to check for portals, or they’d be completely overrun. They could’ve called in for reinforcements, but Director Coulson was still getting the new and improved S.H.I.E.L.D. off the ground and wasn’t able to get contact with some of their newer associates like Kamala Khan or even the legendary Janet van Dyne.

“We’ve got to do something, this is pointless,” Sam huffed through the comms a few minutes later, picking up one of the larger robots and bowling it through the swarm like tenpin, the android seizing and shooting out lasers that took out it’s own comrades as it did so. “We can’t keep fighting forever.”

“That’s what I’ve been telling myself,” Steve replied, throwing the shield in a wide, round arc to take out the androids nearest to him, “but as soon as one of us relents, we’re going to be overwhelmed. Any word from the Director, Clint?”

“Nothing, Steve, sorry,” Barton apologized from the roof, firing off three explosive arrows in quick succession. “Phil’s trying his best but all of his contacts are too far out. He does, however, have complete faith in us, as though that alone will help us to win this,” he said sarcastically, voice crackling through the comms and Steve could almost see the eye-roll that would’ve accompanied it.

“I still do not understand how a Midgardian would have the power to achieve something like this,” Thor pitched in mid-leap. “Even in the other realms I have never faced a battle so long and hard-won.”

“We haven’t won yet,” Natasha muttered as she hauled herself onto a robot’s shoulders, zapping it with her gloves right on the juncture of it’s neck as it seized beneath her and collapsed.

Steve then lost the rest of the conversation as he was tackled from behind by three ridiculously enormous robots with glowing red optics, jagged metal claws and broad metallic shoulders. By the time he’d fought them off, the conversation had descended into a lot of grunting and some very creative swearing.

Steve brought his shield around and slammed it into the sternum of an advancing robot, cracking it straight through the middle and knocking it back a few feet. The hair at the back of his neck prickled and he whirled around with his shield, only for the robot to get struck in the back by something as it crashed to the ground.

“Thanks, Clint,” Steve said gratefully, taking a breath to steel himself before throwing himself back into battle.

“Uh, that wasn’t me, Cap,” Clint said in confusion, and Steve frowned as he lashed out at a nearby robot that was about to tackle Natasha to the ground. Natasha sent him a grateful glance before pin-wheeling her body around a robot, throwing it to the ground using only her thigh muscles and momentum, which was incredibly impressive and a little terrifying.

“You’re lucky I’m watching your six, punk,” a new voice crackled through the comms, and it took every single fibre in Steve to not freeze where he was, surrounded by evil killer robots.

“Bucky?” he asked in disbelief, although there was no one else it could be.

“Maybe,” the voice said in a teasing tone as a bullet took down the robot directly in front of Steve. Steve followed the trajectory, eyes catching on something shining on a rooftop a few buildings away from Clint – a cybernetic arm with the previously red Soviet star painted blue. “I’m not entirely me in the head yet, but I’m getting there. You were pretty hot on my trail in Kiev before you got called back here. I couldn’t leave you to face robots on your own, the portal’s about five blocks east, behind a Chinese bakery.”

“Bucky, I could damn well kiss you right now,” Steve laughed as Stark relayed an affirmative, breaking away from the battle now that the infamous Winter Soldier had joined their ranks.

“Well I hear it ain’t illegal anymore, but we should wait until after we’ve saved the world,” Bucky replied, grin audible in his tone, and Steve launched himself into battle with renewed vigor.

“Roger that,” Steve replied. His best friend had been tortured, brainwashed, put into cryofreeze and defrosted over and over again, but he’d managed to fight his way back through seventy years of amnesia programming to Steve. There was no way Steve was going to let anything get in the way of them again. Just as that thought passed through his mind, Bucky dropped his sniper rifle and hitched a ride with Sam down to the ground to stand back-to-back with Steve, at his six like always, knife in one hand and gun in the other.

“It’s good to be back,” Bucky grinned, teeth like fangs as he flipped his knife with his metal arm and drove it deep into the neck of a robot.

And slowly the tides began to turn.

**Author's Note:**

> **> >> Fanfiction commissions are open! If you liked my writing and you're interested in me writing something for you, click [HERE](http://tricksterity.tumblr.com/post/140544637431) for more information! **


End file.
